


Risqué Rise

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Sex, Humor, LEWD, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, NSFW, PWP, Quite Erotic, Rise Is Wearing The Arabian Armor, Romance, Set Around P5/P5R, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, blowjob, hand holding, handjob, light cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Yu gets a message from Rise, asking him to come home as she has a special gift waiting for him. What he finds completely catches him by surprise, leading up to a busy evening for the two.NSFW
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist, Kujikawa Rise/Seta Souji, YuRise - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Risqué Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Yo once again! Been busy lately, but I was able to write a smutty YuRise fic during my vacation time. A combination of lewd and lovey dovey moments, if ya ask me. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this fic, and I'm glad that I was able to deliver my first ever NSFW YuRise fic! Thank you for the awesome support! ^_^

“Man, what a day,” Yu began rather tiredly as he reached for his pocket, trying to pull out the key to his apartment. He came back from a stop at Yongen Jaya, wanting to visit his favorite coffee and curry place along with chatting with the owner Sojiro Sakura. Yu tried to ask Sojiro about the teen who appeared to be an employee of his. However, Sojiro dodged most of Yu's questions, though he admitted that the teen was staying with him as a favor. Nonetheless, after indulging himself with his favorite combination of coffee and curry, he bid the owner of Leblanc a farewell as he headed back home. When he left, he received a text message from his love, informing him that she had a surprise waiting for him, intriguing him in the process.

Living in Tokyo had its merits, apart from attending university as well as supporting his fiancée’s career. Yu chuckled at the thought of his fiancée Rise Kujikawa. Truthfully, he couldn’t imagine that he’d be lucky enough to marry an idol, but he didn’t care about status, he only cared about the type of person that Rise was; kind, caring, considerate, determined, and bold. Rise had teased around the idea of marrying right after graduating from high school, but it seemed that their plan had taken a small hiatus, but they weren’t complaining at all. Life was full of mysteries and obstacles.

During a live interview while Yu was in the audience, Rise decided to take the opportunity to gush about her fiancé without restraint, much to his embarrassment, but he felt his pride welling up at the thought of being the one to claim the heart of Risette. When pointed out from the host about his thoughts, Yu’s response was a plain and simple ‘Damn straight’.

It was a stark difference from their times as Persona users years back, though they were employed as reserve units for the Shadow Operatives should it’d be necessary, but they were devoted to carving out their own paths in life. They did miss their friends and family back in Inaba, though they kept in touch whether it was from traveling to the country town or partaking in video calls. After all, the bonds they’ve forged wasn’t easy to break apart.

After finally making his way inside his home, Yu began to search for his fiancée, settling his shoes and belongings aside. “Rise, I’m home!”

“Yu! I’m right here.” Rise responded giddily, her voice coming from their bedroom, it seemed. 

Yu walked over to their bedroom, composing himself before making his way in, “Hey, what was it that you—”

His eyes were met at the sight of Rise clad in what appeared to be her purple Arabian dancing outfit that she wore around four years ago, though this one happened to be quite… risqué. The only difference was that his fiancée’s breasts and crotch were in plain sight. For added effect, she also had her hair down.

“I’m so glad that you made it back safely,” the idol commented coyly, taking a few steps towards him, amused at his reaction, “what’s wrong? Is there something on my face?”

That was a complete understatement, according to him. Of course, he wasn’t complaining at seeing Rise wearing such a provocative outfit for him, it just caught him off guard, was all. Her cheeks were red to the brim, her smile failing to disappear.

“R-Rise, since when did you get this?” her fiancé stuttered as he lightly licked his lips.

“Let’s just say that I have a good connection,” Rise revealed, noting the evident bulge from Yu’s crotch, “guess you’re _that_ excited to see me. I'm flattered.”

Rise decided to commence their busy evening by taking Yu’s hand, leading him to their bed. She gestured for him to sit down, and once he did, she proceeded to sit on his lap, making herself comfortable despite how flustered her fiancé was at the moment.

“Do you like it, Yu?” Rise inquired as she waited for a response, smirking at him.

“I’d be lying if I say that I didn’t,” the former IT leader admitted sheepishly until he grinned at her, regaining a bit of his confidence and pride, “but you look amazingly sexy in that.”

Finding his response to be quite adorable, Rise encircled her arms around Yu’s neck, their lips a few centimeters away. “I’m glad to hear. Will only wear this for you, you know.”

Yu made the initiative and pulled Rise into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. His fiancée happily accepted the invitation, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She shuffled herself a bit on his lap, her groin feeling his erection, pushing herself a bit closer to him, garnering a moan. He convulsed a bit as his hands roamed around her back, relishing in the feeling.

When their lips separated, Rise took a moment to examine Yu’s features. His gaze was hazy just like hers, and his breathing was becoming quite hoarse. It seemed that she was already doing a number on him. Without him noticing, the idol pushed her fiancé to the bed onto his back. She then crawled towards him, hovering over as if she was the one calling the shots.

“Now, I just want you to be still,” Rise decreed, pecking him on the lips, “can you do that for me?” 

“Can do.” Yu affirmed, returning the gesture as he saw his fiancée making her way down to his crotch.

It didn’t take too long for Rise to remove the barriers that hid Yu’s well-endowed package. His cock appeared to be twitching, finding it cute. She got to her knees on the bed as she placed her hand on the base of his shaft, earning a sharp gasp from her fiancé. Her finger traced the glans, stimulating his senses as she heard some shuffling from the bed. Typically, they’d start off with sex that way, and she always loved to be in control in the first half; it just felt empowering for Rise. Her gentle and seductive touch was enough to render Yu Narukami to her submission, but in a healthy way, of course. 

“We haven’t even started yet, and you’re already giving in? I expected much from you,” she teased, her hand stroking his dick, “please don’t disappoint me.”

Rise turned her attention back to her fiancé’s hard member as she continued to give him a handjob. She took a glance at Yu, witnessing him struggling to maintain himself on the bed. Treading waters, she proceeded to increase her pace, his precum starting to leaking. Her movement was gentle until it became a bit erratic once she picked up the pace. Her other hand played with her breasts as she began to feel increasingly aroused, her pussy becoming wet. 

In a bold move, Rise dived her face down to Yu’s cock. Then, the idol’s tongue traced around his base up to the head of his dick. She got a taste of his precum before her mouth took in all of him. She closed her eyes to savor the feeling, bobbing her head as her hand assisted by continuing to stroke him. Yu was in a state of euphoria, doing his best to not cum prematurely; the outfit that Rise was wearing did not help his case one bit.

“R-Rise…” he uttered, his voice breaking down, hissing as his fiancée was kneading his cock.

Elated to hear such a response from her fiancé, Rise toyed with his balls, her blowjob perpetuating. This time, the moment seemed to feel quite different thanks to her outfit. Back then, when she wore it for the first time, Yu could not keep his eyes away from her. She questioned him on the matter, and he admitted to her that the outfit made her, in his own words, ‘insanely attractive as hell’. Despite the comment making the idol embarrassed, she was happy that Yu liked the outfit on her.

The feeling of her mouth and tongue was a deadly combination for Yu, signaling his early defeat at the hands of his fiancée. He could feel her tongue licking around his cock before she sucked him again. However, the college student noted that he wasn’t able to hold it for much longer. Due to how aggressive Rise was, it was inevitable.

“I-I’m about to cum, Rise. Really a-about to—” he warned shakily until his hot seed was poured into Rise’s mouth.

Thankfully, Rise was able to prepare herself beforehand, taking in his semen with relative ease. She noted the bitter taste until it became pleasing to her. The idol released her mouth from her fiancé’s cock, though she still kept a firm grip on his wet shaft, kneading it gently as she marveled at his figure.

“You’re still not throwing in the towel, right?” Rise joked playfully, eyeing at his cock, stroking it slowly.

“I didn’t b-beat an ancient goddess for m-me to just admit defeat so easily,” Yu countered rather tiredly, shaking his head, “guess I should return the favor, huh.”

Giggling at the thought, Rise motioned herself away from Yu until she settled herself on the bed, her head resting comfortably on the pillow. “Well, what are you waiting for? Don’t you want to prove your convictions to your fiancée or was that all talk?”

Oh, Yu was definitely going to prove his convictions after being fired up by her. He shifted himself so that they reversed positions. His fiancée assisted him by spreading her legs out, eyeing on her pussy. As evident as it was, she was wet and aching for his touch. Rise’s expression became rather bashful as Yu continued to stare at her pussy, his hands placed on her thighs respectively.

“Geez, Yu. You sure are taking your time,” she mentioned, blushing profusely as she beamed at him, “please don’t keep me waiting, though.”

_‘Well, here goes.’_ he prepared himself as his mouth started to venture to her slit.

Rise’s taste was savory for Yu as he gave a few cautious licks before going at his usual speed, glancing at Rise who was covering her mouth with her hand. After receiving that blowjob from her, he was ready to unleash his counterattack. His tongue flicked at her clit in a tentative manner, causing Rise to lose hold of her mouth, her voice echoing inside the bedroom.

“Y-Yu… more…” Rise gasped, her head arching slightly. She tried to alleviate herself by playing with her breasts.

A good amount of licking later, a finger was inserted inside Rise’s pussy, eliciting a squeal from the idol. One finger wasn’t enough to get it done, so Yu decided to try it with two instead. His fiancée was now submitted to his hold. Spreading her legs a little more, he ensued in eating her out while fingering her along the way, feeling her body quake. Later, his fingers retreated away from her pussy before indulging himself yet again.

“It feels too damn good…” Rise whispered, her lips quivering as she tried to reach for Yu’s hair.

Subconsciously, her legs wrapped around her fiancé’s head, pulling him closer to her pussy, refusing to let go. Her toes curled as she felt his hot tongue tracing the features of her slit, jerking in the process. The taste was intoxicating to Yu, but he couldn’t keep up with it forever; their tryst had to advance to other stages, of course.

“A-awww, you didn’t let me cum…” the idol bemoaned, sighing in response as she pouted.

“I think it’s wise if we do it together, no?” Yu pointed out, wiping his mouth as his expression was formed into a grin, finally taking his shirt and socks off before getting back on his knees.

“Guess you’re right, my love,” Rise agreed as she saw Yu positioning himself, hovering over her body, “gosh, I feel like I’m still the same love-struck high school junior from all of those years back. Thank you for accepting me, Yu.”

“Of course, Rise,” the college student nodded earnestly, his hand reaching down to cup her cheek, “I love you so much, you know.”

Her heart fluttered after hearing such words coming from her love, sighing in content. Despite how lewd the both of them were earlier ago, they ended up being rather sappy with each other. Such a combination was, to them, a perfect mix.

“Are you trying to be the end of me… senpai?” she wondered humorously, referring to him by his old honorific. “Sorry, it’s been a while since I’ve last called you that.”

“Can’t be helped,” Yu snickered as he guided his cock to the entrance of her pussy, giving her a kiss on the cheek, “are you ready?”

“Claim me as yours, Yu.” Rise insisted, smiling softly. "I love you."

Yu didn’t need to be told twice as he buried himself into Rise. The both of them let out a guttural moan, savoring the sensation as he formed a rhythm. Due to the fact that she was wearing such a provocative attire, Yu’s movement became hasty and rougher than normal; that outfit was releasing his own restraint.

“Y-Yu…” the idol uttered, pulling him into a hug, clenching her teeth. “K-keep going…”

The inside of her pussy was overstimulating Yu’s senses despite cumming a bit ago. He rested his hands on the bed as he continued to make love to Rise. Then, he claimed her lips again, delving into their lust. Her legs encircled around his waist as a result as she pleaded for him to ravish her. Their voices were muffled as their senses kicked into overdrive. Holding onto each other was a favorite past time of theirs during sex; the intimacy and affection that they had for one another.

“S-shit…” he cursed out lightly, the insides of Rise refused to cease its torture on his dick.

He pulled away from her lips as his face nestled into the valley of her breasts, pecking them with soft kisses before his tongue played with her nipples, earning an approving moan from his fiancée. Yu’s hands proceeded to knead on Rise’s breasts, his momentum decreasing in order to not overwhelm her.

Moments later, he surprised her by switching positions so that she was now on top of him, still buried inside her. To him, she looked completely divine. Sweat was glistening on her body and staining her outfit but she didn’t seem tired at all; he had to commend her for her indomitable vigor, a trait from her time in showbiz. 

“Tired yet, Rise?” he asked, placing his hands on her thighs, feeling the fabric of her outfit.

“H-have to admit, you almost had me there,” she answered, staring down at her fiancé, winking, “so just lay down and let me do some of the work, okay?”

Receiving a nod as a response, the idol went on to ride him, her hips swaying in such an erotic manner. Yu jerked a few times due to how entranced he was by his fiancée’s onslaught on his dick. He fiddled with her outfit as he gazed at Rise’s figure, herself going up and down while taking in the ecstasy.

“Y-you’re doing great, Rise.” he complimented as he reached for her breasts, toying with them.

The idol’s hands were placed on his chest, traversing to his abdomen afterwards. She admired how toned he still was despite the last time they stayed active as Persona users, but he still maintained his physique on occasion, as well as her. The walls of her pussy wrapped around his cock, gyrating her hips in response. Yu knew that Rise was enjoying herself, not surprised at all.

“How d-do I feel?” she questioned hoarsely as their hands intertwined with each other. “Does i-it make you h-happy?”

“W-what kind of question is t-that?” Yu exclaimed in disbelief, grinning at her weakly. “Of c-course you do. Always…”

To reinforce his statement, Yu decided to lend Rise a hand by joining in the rhythm, thrusting into her as she continued to ride him endlessly. Rise was giggling madly as a result of his sweet words and his cock being inside her. He always knew how to bring joy to her without fail. Their own kind of Paradise. 

“Y-you’re making me f-feel embarrassed, but thank you, Yu.” the idol muttered bashfully, panting afterwards.

Fearing that his buildup would burst at any moment, Yu decided to go into a sitting position, startling Rise as he held on to her tightly. Of course, she reciprocated the action by latching onto him, her arms and legs encircled around him. Amazingly intimate than previously. She nestled her head on the crook of his neck, leaving a few love bites along the way as he thrusted into her, expressing with mirth. 

“This is s-still one of my favorite positions.” Rise commented excitedly as she proceeded to face her fiancé.

“Mine, as well.” Yu agreed, giving her a light kiss on the lips.

Moments later, they engulfed themselves into a passionate kiss filled with such fervor, her legs keeping the both of them secured. His cock was twitching inside her, warning him in advance. Yu thought that it was best to keep his movement slow and steady, diverting from his previous plan of speeding up.

“A-are you about to…” Rise choked out after pulling her lips away from his, her facial expression contorted.

“S-soon…” he merely stated, pressing his forehead against hers.

Yu’s body jolted before releasing his semen inside Rise’s pussy, his arms pulling her to him as close as possible. Rise could sense the warm sensation from inside her as she came as well, their moans echoing around the room. Something told her that it would take some time to clean her outfit along with the bedsheets, but it was a trivial matter at the moment. 

“D-damn, I think I let out more than usual.” he mentioned, laughing afterwards.

“My charms are unbeatable, after all.” she gloated, her hand guiding itself to her fiancé’s blushing cheek. “But of course, only you can see this side of me.”

Nodding as a result, Yu proceeded to pull himself out of his fiancée, watching a bit of his cum leaking. He then gently settled her back onto the bed as he joined by her side, wanting to regain his breathing as they stared at the ceiling.

“We really should do that more often, huh.” Yu said absentmindedly, much to Rise’s growing amusement.

“Yu, that was kinda pervy of you to say,” Rise laughed heartily, moving herself closer to him as she felt his arm wrap around her neck, “but I wouldn’t mind wearing something else if it means that you’d get turned on even more.”

In his mind, Yu recalled a time when he joined in with Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie in a conversation about seeing their significant other wearing certain apparel. Though he was glad that Chie didn’t eavesdrop them, or else the end result wouldn’t have looked optimistic for Yosuke. 

“Looking forward to it,” he commented as their legs interlocked, “I think we need a well-deserved rest at the moment.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” she agreed, making herself cozy as her arm draped around his chest, basking in each other’s hold.


End file.
